


These Streets

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-World War II flashbacks, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: « Joyeux anniversaire, Rogers... Te voilà bien muet. Et pourtant, je ne t'ai même pas encore donné ton cadeau.- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes plaisanteries, Romanoff.- J'ai réellement un cadeau pour toi. Avec les compliments de Fury.- Je t'écoute, lâche-t-il dans un soupir, prêt à tout pour qu'elle en finisse.- Nous avons retrouvé la trace de Barnes. »¤ ¤ ¤Ici débute le voyage de Steve pour retrouver celui qu'Hydra lui a arraché.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitre 1 - chanson : These Streets de Bastille.   
> En espérant que ça vous plaira, tout feedback est le bienvenu.

_But even if we won't admit it to ourselves_

_We'll walk upon these streets and think of little else_

_So I won't show my face here anymore_

_I won't show my face here anymore._

 

**Brooklyn – 4 juillet 2014.**

 

Dévastées.

Ainsi lui semblent être les rues du Brooklyn d'après-guerre. Les gratte-ciel ne se sont jamais élevés aussi haut, les trottoirs n'ont jamais connu autant de peuple pour les fouler, et pourtant, ce n'est que du vide qui se présente aux yeux de Steve. Il ne saurait le décrire autrement, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître. Entouré de monde, il n'a jamais été aussi seul.

Casquette vissée sur ses cheveux, lunettes de soleil devant les yeux, un début de duvet qu'il a négligemment laissé pousser sur ses joues, il marche tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, en un mot, méconnaissable. Steve Rogers n'a jamais fui, ne s'est jamais caché, quel que soit le danger face à lui, mais il se sent vulnérable sous le feu de tant de regards anonymes. Lesquels, en temps normal, s'illuminent en l'apercevant, lui, le héros des Etats-Unis. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils glissent sur lui sans s'y arrêter, il n'est plus Captain America, simplement un visage de plus dans la foule, et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

Même s'il a passé l'essentiel de son temps à Washington depuis ce fameux jour où on l'a sorti de la glace, il n'a su éviter ni New York, ni même Brooklyn. Il n'a même pas essayé, allant là où le devoir l'exigeait en mettant ses états d'âme de côté, en stoïque militaire qu'il est. Le devoir, ce mot ordonne sa vie, le pousse à se lever et à mettre un pied devant l'autre, c'en en même devenu une excuse pour ne plus penser à ce passé qui le hante, passé alors oublié comme un traumatisme trop violent pour que sa conscience le laisse y avoir plein accès. Seulement, ses souvenirs sont bien là, enfouis certes, mais ne demandant qu'à sortir de la fosse où sa mémoire les a jetés. N'attendant qu'un élément déclencheur pour refaire surface.

Tapis dans un recoin sombre de son esprit, nourris vicieusement de sa tristesse et de ses regrets, ils ont enfin trouvé la force de se libérer.

 

_« Who the hell is Bucky ? »_

 

Ces mots le hantent, et ne sont sans doute pas étrangers à sa présence ici. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre un 4 juillet, de toute manière ? C'est à Brooklyn qu'il a passé tous ses anniversaires – jusqu'à la guerre. Et, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Bucky était toujours là.

Ceci dit, nulle célébration pour Steve. Il n'y aura pas de fête d'anniversaire, pas de bougies à souffler – à près d'une centaine d'années passées, même sa respiration de super soldat n'aurait suffi à toutes les éteindre – et pas de cadeaux. Il ne saurait se réjouir de sa naissance alors qu'il se sent mort. Pourri de l'intérieur.

Date de fête nationale également, il y aura du monde aux balcons, des feux d'artifice, des cris, des gens qui danseront dans les rues, et il sait d'ores et déjà que toute cette joie glissera sur lui sans l'atteindre le moins du monde, comme s'il y était imperméable. Depuis qu'il est comme revenu au monde, il n'a pas passé son temps libre à broyer du noir ; il s'est autorisé des sourires, de la satisfaction, de la fierté, tant de nuances de bonheur sans que ce dernier se présente réellement à lui. Il a goûté à la joie, il ne saurait le nier. Mais ce soir, ce sera différent. Ce soir, ce n'est pas l'euphorie qu'il s'autorisera à toucher du doigt, mais sa propre tristesse. Un tour dans ses souvenirs longtemps dénigrés, une plongée dans le vide abyssal qui s'est emparé de son coeur depuis qu'il a tout perdu.

Ou, du moins, depuis qu'il a cru avoir tout perdu.

 

_« Shut up ! You're my mission ! »_

 

Il marche sans faire attention au lieu où le mènent ses pas. Y réfléchir serait tricher. Il veut se perdre dans ses souvenirs, sa mémoire est aux commandes, et quand ses yeux quittent ses pieds pour regarder devant lui, une fraction de secondes lui suffit pour reconnaître le portail de son école primaire.

Et, brisant le calme apparent de la rue, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

 

« Rogers, répond-il simplement, arquant un sourcil quand une voix féminine qu'il ne connait que trop bien retentit au bout du fil.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Rogers. »

 

Il ne répond pas. Attend qu'elle dise ce qu'elle a à dire. Car Natasha ne l'aurait certainement pas appelé uniquement pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Elle aurait envoyé un message, comme les autres membres de l'équipe, ou aurait même prétendu l'avoir oublié, ce qui n'aurait pas choqué Steve outre mesure, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais été dupe ; tous deux savent que tout ce qui rentre dans la tête de l'espionne n'en sort jamais, même quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une date d'anniversaire – d'autant que celle de Steve est particulièrement facile à retenir.

 

« Te voilà bien muet Rogers, continue-t-elle, de cette voix à moitié moqueuse dont elle détient le secret – et il n'en faut pas davantage à Steve pour l'imaginer de l'autre côté du fil, ses lèvres étirées en ce mystérieux sourire en coin qu'elle aime tant arborer. Et pourtant, je ne t'ai même pas encore donné ton cadeau.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes plaisanteries, Romanoff.

\- Pas le temps ? Pourtant, tu n'as aucune mission en cours, que je sache. Mais soit. Ceci dit, je ne plaisantais pas, j'ai réellement un cadeau pour toi. Avec les compliments de Fury.

\- Je t'écoute, lâche-t-il dans un soupir, prêt à tout pour qu'elle en finisse et qu'il puisse repartir s'adonner à sa mélancolie.

\- Nous avons retrouvé la trace de Barnes. »

 


	2. Chapter 2

_These streets are yours, you can keep them_

_I don't want them_

_They pull me back, and I surrender_

_To the memories I run from._

 

**Ecole primaire de Brooklyn – 1924.**

 

Ce n'est pas tant Steve qui n'aime pas le sport : c'est plutôt le sport qui ne veut pas de lui.

Pourtant, lui ne demande rien d'autre que d'être capable de courir plusieurs tours de terrain comme tous ses camarades. Et dieu sait qu'il essaie à chaque fois ; seulement sept ans et déjà têtu comme une mûle. La maîtresse, sa mère, même le docteur, tous ont essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Ils savent qu'il est fort, déterminé, qu'il s'en sent capable, mais ses poumons, eux, ne peuvent suivre le rythme.

Aucun de tous ces discours ne l'a empêché, à chaque cours de sport, d'être à la ligne de départ pour l'échauffement et de partir en trombe comme tous les autres enfants. Seulement, les autres enfants ne sont pas asthmatiques. Ils ne fatiguent pas au bout de quelques secondes.

 

« Tu peux t'arrêter, Steve, c'est bon », lance la maîtresse en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

 

Il acquiesce, ralentit sa foulée jusqu'à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas bon du tout. Les rires à peine dissimulés provenant de ses camarades en sont une preuve suffisante. Mais Steve est tant épuisé que même sa fierté, bien que piquée, n'est pas assez forte pour le pousser à continuer.

Il a l'habitude, de toute façon.

Rapidement, tous les enfants se regroupent autour de la maîtresse en attendant qu'elle déclare l'activité du jour. Rien de plus inquiétant pour Steve. Tout ce qu'il peut espérer, c'est qu'elle ne choisisse pas un sport collectif – auquel cas il est toujours le maillon faible de l'équipe.

 

« Formez tous des groupes de trois, lance-t-elle finalement. On va commencer avec le jeu de la confiance, d'accord ? »

 

Le jeu de la confiance ? Appelez plutôt cela torture. Fermer les yeux et se balancer d'avant en arrière, en comptant sur ses équipiers pour être rattrapé... Il s'agit uniquement de foi, de toute évidence, or, Steve, pour sa part, ne croit en aucun de ces élèves. Aucun d'eux ne veut jouer avec lui. Et quand ils y sont obligés... ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber _intentionnellement_ , mais ils ne feraient pas non plus beaucoup d'efforts pour le rattraper.

Du coin de l'oeil, il observe l'élève arrivé il y a deux ou trois jours. Steve songe à lui demander de faire équipe avec lui. Il vient de rejoindre l'école, après tout, alors il ne peut sans doute pas encore le mépriser comme tous les autres. Pourtant, le blondinet se tait. Trop timide, trop inquiet d'être encore rejeté. Sans compter que l'autre a l'air taciturne. Et puis, il ne veut pas s'imposer alors qu'il sait que toute équipe le comprenant sera pénalisée par sa présence.

Les groupes se forment rapidement, et sans surprise, il est toujours seul. Le nouveau aussi. Après les avoir rapidement observés, la maîtresse déclare :

 

« Steve, tu n'as qu'à aller avec James, d'ac...

\- Bucky, la coupe le garçon d'un ton implacable, comme pour la défier de lui donner un autre prénom. Je m'appelle Bucky.

\- Avec Bucky, reprend-elle sans se démonter ni perdre son calme. Vous pouvez commencer tous les deux, et je viendrai vous aider dans quelques minutes. »

 

Steve acquiesce, mais n'ose pas bouger. Il croise le regard de l'auto-proclamé Bucky, lequel s'approche alors de lui sans un mot, les mains dans les poches. Il fait déjà quelques centimètres de plus que Steve – comme la majorité des enfants – et porte ses cheveux courts, sombres, presque aussi noirs que ceux de Steve sont blonds. Ses yeux de même, obscurs, gris avec des paillettes de bleu-vert.

 

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber, hein ? lâche finalement le brun, qui fixe maintenant Steve avec suspicion.

\- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? se récrie l'intéressé, choqué par l'idée – il ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose, même à ces enfants qui seraient capable de lui faire bien pire.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste pensé que si les autres t'évitent, c'est peut-être parce que tu es du genre à ne pas rattraper.

\- Non, c'est promis. Ils m'évitent parce que... ils ne m'aiment pas. Parce que je n'arrive pas à courir comme eux et parce que je suis petit. Ils pensent que je suis trop différent. »

 

Le garçon arque un sourcil, semble prendre son temps pour réfléchir, puis finalement hausse les épaules et lâche :

 

« Ils sont bêtes. Tu vas grandir, non ? D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas _si_ petit. Et puis, du moment que tu arrives à m'attraper, moi je m'en fiche que tu ne saches pas courir. »

 

Steve esquisse un sourire, et il est sûr de voir l'autre faire de même, bien que ce dernier semble renfrogné.

 

« Si je peux te faire confiance, tu peux me faire confiance, déclare-t-il, tendant solennellement sa main au brun. Ca te va ?

\- Ca me va, approuve l'autre en lui serrant la main. Je suis Bucky.

\- Et moi, Steve. »

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, we have paved these streets_

_With moments of defeat._

 

**Brooklyn – 1941.**

 

Sarah Rogers.

Gravé dans la pierre, le nom le nargue, le tente à s'abandonner dans les souvenirs partagés avec celle qu'il a perdue. De longues boucles blondes, des yeux bleus emplis de douceur, des mains abîmées et un sourire rassurant en toutes circonstances. Son portrait craché, en somme, si ce n'est le sourire que Steve a perdu depuis que sa mère est partie.

Ah, ce sourire, combien de fois le lui a-t-elle adressé, que ce soit pour le consoler après une dure journée d'école, pour le rassurer alors qu'elle-même était terrifiée quand, dans sa plus tendre enfance, son père rentrait encore à leur appartement en criant ; mais aussi pour le féliciter quand il a obtenu son entrée aux beaux-arts... Il n'a pas un souvenir d'elle qui ne soit pas empreint de douceur, de bonté. Elle qui s'est toujours occupée de lui, avec cette dévotion propre aux mères et peut-être même plus que cela, jusqu'à ce que ce soit à lui de prendre soin d'elle quand elle est tombée malade. Il s'en rappelle également, malheureusement, tant de soirées à chercher le sommeil en l'entendant tousser à en cracher ses poumons dans la chambre d'à côté, puis ensuite les visites incessantes à l'hôpital, leur seconde maison presque, à lui montrer ses dessins, lui raconter des anecdotes de l'école d'art, et à lui faire la lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il n'a pas compté les fois où lui-même s'est assoupi à ses côtés, malgré l'inconfort de la chaise réservée aux visiteurs, avec la main froide de sa mère entre ses doigts. Si la maladie les a au départ pris par surprise, la mort, elle, survenue calmement une nuit où Steve était absent, ils l'ont vue venir, ils l'ont attendue et crainte pendant des semaines.

L'épreuve, ceci dit, n'en est pas plus facile.

Steve en est encore à la phase du déni, incapable de réaliser qu'elle est partie, pour de bon. Cela ne fait que quelques jours, et il a déjà passé une semaine ou deux seul, sans voir sa mère. Il a l'impression qu'elle est simplement absente. Néanmoins, il sait que le jour où il aura besoin d'un conseil, elle ne sera pas là pour le lui donner. Quand il aura son diplôme, elle ne sera pas au banc des parents pour applaudir. Quand il rencontrera une fille, si jamais cela arrive, il n'y aura pas de présentations, pas de bénédiction. Plus de figure maternelle pour lui sourire, le rassurer, l'encourager. Pour l'aimer.

Le soleil a disparu derrière la cîme des arbres, et bien que sa lueur baigne encore le ciel d'une douce couleur orangée, le crépuscule se fait proche. Steve sait très bien qu'il est temps de rentrer, pourtant il lui semble que le poids du monde se pose sur ses épaules avachies lorsqu'il essaie de se lever. Il souhaiterait ne jamais partir, se coucher au pied de la tombe et ne pas se réveiller avant que ce soit sa mère qui le secoue doucement pour le sortir du sommeil. Mais il sait que tout cela est impossible, alors il se lève et prend le chemin de son appartement.

Et ce, sans jeter un regard sur la tombe qui longe celle de sa mère, où est gravé le nom Joseph Rogers.

 

Une surprise l'attend en bas des marches. Assis, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures impeccablement cirées, l'attend Bucky. Ce dernier lève le regard en entendant Steve arriver, et se lève pour l'accueillir, le prenant dans ses bras sans un mot. Pendant quelques secondes, le blondinet lui rend l'étreinte, preuve d'affection si inhabituelle de la part de son ami. Puis, à regret, il le lâche.

 

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué l'enterrement, commence Bucky. J'ai déjà eu du mal à les convaincre de me laisser cette soirée... »

 

L'éducation militaire, mythe devenu réalité pour Bucky. Depuis que Steve le connaît, il n'y a pas eu un seul jour où Bucky a parlé de finir autre part que dans l'armée. Soldat dans l'âme, il voulait suivre les traces de son père, et cette ambition n'a jamais disparu. Il s'est engagé dès qu'il en a eu l'âge, tandis que Steve, à la santé trop fragile pour le suivre, a postulé aux beaux-arts. Inséparables jusqu'alors, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils ont pris des chemins différents, toutefois sans s'éloigner. Appréciant énormément Bucky, Sarah l'accueillait sous leur toit à chaque fois qu'il avait droit à des jours de repos. Encore une raison pour laquelle Steve est redevable à sa mère – et aussi la raison pour laquelle elle a également été une mère pour Bucky, qui a perdu la sienne au collège.

 

« Je comprends, répond simplement Steve. Tu avais pu lui dire au revoir ?

\- Oui, avoue le soldat. Je le lui disais à chaque fois que j'allais la voir à l'hôpital. J'avais toujours peur que ce soit la dernière. »

 

Steve acquiesce, comprenant le sentiment. Lui aussi faisait mentalement ses adieux à sa mère à chaque fois qu'il la quittait. Jusqu'à ce jour où les adieux ont réellement été justifiés.

 

« Comment était l'enterrement ?

\- C'était... Ca s'est bien passé. Elle est à côté de papa.

\- Et... tu penses que c'est bien ? » demande Bucky en plissant les yeux.

 

Steve prend le temps de réfléchir à la question. Son ami n'ignore rien de la branche paternelle. Il n'ignore pas l'alcoolisme notoire de son géniteur, mort peu de temps avant que Steve et Bucky ne se rencontrent, ni les comportements violents auxquels il s'abaissait lorsqu'il avait quelques grammes dans le sang, prenant sa femme et son fils pour victime. Lui n'avait heureusement écopé que de quelques claques, car sa mère s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour qu'il soit couché avant que la situation devienne critique. Elle, cependant, avait à n'en pas douter souffert plusieurs fois des dépassements de son mari, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu l'admettre devant Steve, décrétant l'affaire close lors des rares fois où il a tenté de ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Un silence qu'il a toujours respecté, même s'il aurait souhaité en savoir plus sur son père que ce que ses années d'enfance lui ont montré.

Non, ce n'est pas bien, et sa mère mériterait mille fois mieux que de reposer aux côtés de l'homme qui l'a terrifiée durant leurs dernières années de vie commune, mais il est trop tard pour s'en plaindre. Steve a beau être têtu et incapable de supporter l'injustice, il lui arrive tout de même de savoir quand lâcher prise, de reconnaître quand il est inutile de s'acharner pour une cause perdue. Et c'est le cas ici, aussi douloureux que cela soit.

 

« Je dirais surtout qu'il n'y avait pas le choix. Et puis, maintenant, ça doit lui être égal », répond-il finalement.

 

Un brin plus belliqueux, Bucky a tendance à plier moins facilement que Steve, pourtant il se contente d'acquiescer en silence. Le blond lui en est plus que reconnaissant, d'autant qu'il sent que des mots brûlent les lèvres de son ami, même si ce dernier affiche une façade résignée.

Ils commencent à monter les escaliers sans rien rajouter, jusqu'à ce que Bucky reprenne :

 

« Tu sais, je voulais te demander...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas demander, Buck, le coupe Steve en soupirant, mais...

\- On peut mettre les coussins du canapé par terre comme quand on était gosses, insiste tout de même Bucky. Ce sera marrant. Tu n'auras qu'à cirer mes chaussures, peut-être sortir les poubelles », ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 

Mais son humour n'atteint pas Steve, qui, sans répondre, va au-delà de la porte de son appartement tout en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de sa clé. Alors qu'il vérifie chaque recoin de sa veste pour la seconde fois, un soupir derrière lui le fait se retourner. Bucky le jauge d'un air ridiculement condescendant, et d'un simple geste du pied, pousse une brique posée sur le sol, avant de se baisser pour ramasser la clé cachée dessous.

 

« Tiens, lâche-t-il en tendant l'objet à Steve, lequel l'attrape avant de répondre :

\- Merci, Buck, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux, mais le truc, c'est que tu n'as pas à le faire. Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, tu le sais », ajoute-t-il en pressant affectueusement l'épaule de Steve d'une main.

 

Le blondinet acquiesce gravement, et se détourne le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Quand il fait de nouveau face à son meilleur ami, un sourire a enfin réussi à se faire une place sur son visage.

 

« Puisque tu y tiens tant, c'est toi qui dors par terre.

\- C'est injuste ! proteste Bucky. Je repars à l'armée demain, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Et moi, j'ai les os trop fragiles pour qu'ils supportent d'être à même le sol.

\- Point pour toi. T'es un malin. »

 

Steve laisse échapper un petit rire, en se retenant d'ajouter que de toute façon, entre eux deux, c'est toujours lui qui a été le cerveau, et Bucky les poings un peu impulsifs. Après tout, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même école, c'est parce que le soldat s'était fait virer de la précédente après s'être battu avec un camarade. C'est qu'à sept ans, son meilleur ami avait déjà de sacrées tripes – et une droite phénoménale.

Tandis que Bucky est parti prendre sa douche, Steve, comme ils l'ont décidé, détache les coussins du canapé qui trône dans le plus que modeste salon de l'appartement, et les dispose sur le sol de sa chambre en guise de matelas de fortune. Ce canapé, Bucky l'a honoré à chaque fois qu'il est venu passer ses permissions chez les Rogers, qui, malgré leur détermination à l'accueillir, n'avaient pas la possibilité d'installer un troisième lit dans l'appartement. Il aurait pu y reprendre place cette nuit-là également, au lieu de dormir sur les coussins qui seront sans doute terriblement inconfortables sans leur support, mais Steve sait que son ami ne compte pas le laisser seul, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une unique cloison les séparant. Il lui en est reconnaissant, bien sûr, mais comme souvent, il se demande si la liste de raisons pour lesquelles il est redevable à Bucky cessera un jour de s'allonger. Et, surtout, s'il sera jamais capable de rendre à son ami tout ce que ce dernier lui a donné.

Lorsque Bucky sort de la douche, Steve est assis depuis quelques minutes en tailleurs sur son lit, en train de feuilleter son carnet de dessin. Après s'être brièvement ébourriffé les cheveux dans une tentative de les sécher, le soldat étend sa serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise puis s'allonge de tout son long sur son matelas improvisé. Ses mains soutenant sa nuque en guise d'oreiller, ses paupières se ferment, et au bout de quelques minutes, Steve se demande s'il est humain de s'endormir aussi vite.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, il attrape un critérium qui traîne à côté de son lit – c'est qu'avec son esprit d'artiste étourdi, le jeune homme oublie bien souvent de ramasser le matériel qui tombe par terre lorsqu'il est absorbé par son travail – et commence à esquisser les contours du visage de Bucky, profitant de la détente qu'affichent ses traits. Et de la beauté de ces derniers, bien sûr. Bucky est beau, ce n'est un secret pour personne, c'est toujours sur lui que les filles se retournent quand les deux compères sillonent les rues de Brooklyn, mais Steve n'y fait jamais vraiment attention. Pour lui, regarder Bucky, c'est comme regarder une plante que l'on a tous les jours sous les yeux : on ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'elle pousse de quelques millimètres chaque année, jusqu'au jour où l'on réalise que la jeune pousse que l'on a mis en pot il y a une éternité vient de fleurir.

De ses paupières tremblantes, bordées de longs cils bruns, à ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes, en passant par le tracé droit de son nez – qui n'a, par miracle, jamais été cassé –, c'est ainsi que, pour la première fois, Steve aperçoit vraiment combien Bucky est beau.

 

« Tu me fixes, Rogers. »

 

Il n'a même pas eu à ouvrir un oeil pour faire ce constat, pourtant Steve, lui, détourne aussitôt le regard, les joues déjà rougissantes, soudainement en proie à un certain malaise. Il dessine tout et n'importe quoi, Bucky le sait, que ce soient des paysages, des fleurs, ou même des personnes, tout ce qui réussit à captiver son esprit artistique finit dans ce petit carnet aux pages grisées, mais pour le coup, c'est une première. Jamais l'idée de reproduire son ami n'avait ne serait-ce que traversé son cerveau, peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'il s'abandonne à son talent en la présence du jeune soldat.

 

« J'essayais de te dessiner. »

 

Il n'y a rien de honteux dans cet aveu, pourtant les joues du blondinet se font plus brûlantes encore, si tant est que cela soit possible. Bucky respecte sa passion pour l'art, mais ne l'a sans doute jamais comprise, lui qui a été élevé dans une optique bien lointaine de la recherche de la beauté dans laquelle Steve baigne, et ce dernier craint la moquerie. Pourtant, le sourire en coin qui creuse une adorable foscette dans la joue de Bucky semble tout à fait sincère quand il répond :

 

« Eh bien, fais donc. Il parait que j'ai une mâchoire fantastique. »

 

Et il ne dit plus un mot pendant le quart d'heure suivant, apparemment reparti dans sa sieste même si Steve le suspecte désormais de n'avoir pas dormi un instant. Le croquis du jeune homme est satisfaisant, mais semble destiné à ne rester qu'au stade de croquis puisque Bucky finit par rouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Le soldat se lève et s'approche du bureau de Steve, lequel n'y prête guère attention jusqu'à ce que son ami demande :

 

« C'est toi qui as dessiné ça, non ? »

 

Steve lève les yeux, et son coeur manque un battement quand il voit le cadre dans la main de Bucky. Un petit portrait de sa mère, croqué au crayon à papier comme la majorité de ses travaux, qu'il a réalisé deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui a demandé de la dessiner en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. L'oeuvre revêt une grande importance aux yeux de Steve, de telle sorte qu'il l'a mise dans sa chambre dès le décès de Sarah, au lieu de la laisser traîner sur la table de chevet de sa mère. Incapable de dire un mot, il se contente d'acquiescer, et Bucky commente :

 

« C'est vraiment beau. Je savais que tu étais doué, mais _si_ doué...

\- Eh bien, mes études sont centrées sur le dessin, donc il vaut mieux, oui, répond nerveusement Steve.

\- Tu l'es, lui assure Bucky. Vraiment. C'est celui que tu as fait pour son anniversaire ? »

 

Surpris, Steve fronce les sourcils.

 

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Je me rappelle de cet anniversaire-là, il était tombé au milieu de la semaine, pendant que tu étais à l'armée.

\- Elle me l'a montré quand je suis rentré – je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Elle en était si fière ! Et elle était fière de toi, surtout.

\- Elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Tellement de fois, j'en ai perdu le compte. »

 

Steve devrait sourire, être heureux d'apprendre cela, pourtant ce n'est pas la joie qui monte, mais des sanglots. Il essaie de garder la face, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Bucky qui, lui, est un roc qui ne montrerait jamais sa tristesse, et, s'il évite la crise, des larmes dévalent tout de même la pente de ses joues, irréprescibles. Bucky repose précipitamment le cadre à sa place et lance :

 

« Merde, Steve, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

 

Steve acquiesce, et prend le mouchoir que lui tend son ami. Ce dernier prend ensuite place sur la chaise, la tournant pour être face à Steve. Une fois ses larmes séchées, le blond lâche d'une voix encore tremblante :

 

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça, je... C'est juste tellement dur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne la reverrais jamais. Et ce dessin, c'est... c'est peut-être la seule image qui me reste d'elle.

\- Je comprends. Tu n'as pas de photos ?

\- Non. Peut-être qu'il y en a dans ses affaires, mais je n'ai pas encore pu y toucher.

\- Je t'aiderai. On s'en occupera ensemble, si tu n'as pas envie de le faire seul. Dès que tu te sentiras prêt.

\- Ouais... Merci. »

 

Bucky lui adresse simplement un sourire rassurant, puis baisse les yeux, et Steve devine que lui aussi ressasse les souvenirs partagés avec la mère Rogers. Alors, il laisse quelques minutes de recueillement à son ami, qui les mérite autant que lui, avant de finalement demander :

 

« Comment tu gères la douleur, Buck ?

\- Je ne la gère pas, finit par répondre celui-ci après s'être accordé un temps de réflexion. Je l'évite, tout au plus. J'essaie de l'oublier.

\- Mais, comment ?

\- Il y a une invention géniale qui s'appelle l'alcool, Stevie.

\- Et ça marche ? »

 

La question tire un sourire à Bucky, sans doute amusé par l'innocence de son ami, mais son ton reste sérieux quand il commente dans un haussement d'épaules :

 

« Pendant quelques heures, oui. Ca anesthésie la douleur. Mais quand ça retombe, tout te revient à la gueule, et parfois c'est pire. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu Stevie, ajoute-t-il certainement pour changer doucement de sujet, je ne suis pas sûr que j'y croirais.

\- Si, si, ça m'est arrivé. Une fois ou deux. Mais pas dans ces circonstances.

\- Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Je te ramènerai une bonne bouteille, la prochaine fois que je rentrerai.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Pour ton anniversaire, j'espère. Un jour de fête nationale, normalement, ils nous donneront une permission.

\- Alors, ça a intérêt d'être une super bouteille.»

 


	4. Chapter 4

_These streets are yours, you can keep them_

_In my mind, it's like you haunt them_

_And passing through, I think I see you_

_In the shapes of other women._

 

Bucky n'a pas menti ; il est bel et bien là pour le 4 juillet, et à entendre le bruit que fait son sac quand il le pose par terre, une bouteille l'accompagne.

Il rejoint Steve à l'appartement, lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec une accolade affectueuse sur l'épaule, puis s'écroule sur son lit en riant. Puis ils se racontent comment le mois s'est passé de chacun de leurs côtés, jusqu'à ce que la nuit pointe. Bucky sort alors de son sac la bouteille – du whisky, lit Steve qui réalise qu'il n'a jamais rien bu d'aussi fort – ainsi qu'un petit paquet en carton qu'il pousse vers le blond.

 

« Joyeux anniversaire, répète-t-il alors, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci ? » répond Steve, surpris mais surtout curieux.

 

Il attrape le paquet et l'ouvre pour trouver un appareil photo qu'il sort aussitôt, ravi de le regarder sous la lumière faiblarde de sa lampe de chevet et de soupeser son poids. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il tourne l'objet entre ses mains pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures.

 

« C'est super, Buck, merci beaucoup !

\- Il est peut-être un peu vieillot, admet l'intéressé, mais d'après le vendeur il prend encore des photos. Je peux ? »

 

Steve acquiesce et lui tend l'appareil. Bucky le regarde quelques secondes puis prend Steve pour modèle avant même que ce dernier ait le temps de se cacher.

 

« Je te hais, lâche le blond qui rit cependant aux éclats.

\- Je sais ! On n'aura qu'à chercher un imprimeur demain avant que je ne reparte à la caserne. A la tienne ! » ajoute-t-il en tendant la bouteille à Steve après que ce dernier ait rangé l'appareil photo dans un compartiment de sa table de chevet.

 

Dès que Steve porte le goulot à ses lèvres pour inaugurer, il manque de s'étouffer tant l'alcool lui brûle la gorge. Bucky, bien sûr, éclate de rire et prend sans hésitation une gorgée avant de lâcher :

 

« Quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà bu, Stevie, je ne parlais pas de bière ! »

 

L'intéressé roule des yeux, vexé, et récupère la bouteille pour remettre cela. La deuxième fois, sa gorge déjà préparée accepte mieux le liquide ambré. Ce n'est toujours pas agréable, mais au moins arrive-t-il à le supporter, et à avaler sans tousser.

 

« C'est bien, je vois que tu t'adaptes vite.

\- Je te hais », grogne Steve pour la seconde fois.

 

Une demie-heure et quelques gorgées plus tard, la nuit est tombée et Steve rigole comme une idiot à chaque mot que Bucky profère. Sa tête tourne terriblement, il dit n'importe quoi, et même s'il pense qu'il regrettera cet écart dès qu'il essaiera de se lever, il se sent, pour le moment, plus heureux peut-être qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Et Bucky, son rire le galvanise, même si Steve est à moitié conscient qu'il est le sujet de l'hilarité de son ami. Il ne pourrait pas moins s'en soucier. Il regarde encore le soldat, et son sourire qui ferait pâlir les étoiles, et encore une fois, il le trouve incroyablement beau.

Bucky se lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre et sort une cigarette, rappelant à Steve son asthme lorsque le blondinet le supplie de le laisser essayer de fumer, avant d'en tirer lentement une bouffée. Lorsqu'il expire, les volutes s'enroulant dans la nuit fascinent Steve qui se lève, titubant, se plaçant à côté de son ami face à la fenêtre pour ne plus quitter les méandres de fumée des yeux. Et, après tout, cela lui donne un prétexte pour admirer les lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier s'amuse à faire des ronds de fumée, provoquant l'hilarité si facile de Steve. Une partie de lui aimerait s'envoler vers les étoiles et ne faire qu'un avec la nuit, comme les délicats nuages de fumée ; l'autre partie, cependant, est bien ancrée au sol. Parce qu'au sol, il y a Bucky.

 

« Tu me fixes, Rogers », lance soudainement l'intéressé, sans même le regarder, encore une fois.

 

Cette fois, Steve ne rougit pas et répond avec tout l'aplomb que l'alcool lui a conféré :

 

« C'est vrai que t'as une mâchoire fantastique. »

 

Plus hilare encore, Bucky lève les yeux au ciel.

Soudainement, le premier feu d'artifice explose dans la nuit, faisant sursauter Steve et éclater de rire Bucky. D'autres suivent, comètes multicolores ravissant les yeux de l'artiste. Il ne détourne le regard que pour observer son ami. Ce dernier, bien que beaucoup moins démonstratif – et sans doute moins ivre, également –, a, devant ce spectacle merveilleux, laissé un petit sourire s'approprier ses lèvres entre lesquelles brûle encore la cigarette. Et, lorsque cette dernière est entièrement consummée et qu'il la laisse choir sur le bitume de la ruelle en contrebas, alors qu'un énième feu d'artifice illumine la nuit, Steve unit doucement leurs lèvres.

Celles de Bucky, lorsqu'il lui rend son baiser, portent la saveur âcre de la fumée et du whisky bon marché, pourtant Steve n'a jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Quand Steve se réveille, le mal de tête l'agresse, terrible, certainement le pire qu'il ait jamais connu. Il comprend comment la gueule de bois a gagné sa célébrité – il aurait préféré ne jamais le comprendre.

Bucky est assis sur le canapé, déjà réveillé, dans un état à peine meilleur que celui de Steve, et c'est sans beaucoup échanger qu'ils se dirigent vers le cimetière. Steve n'évoque pas leur baiser. Dans l'épais brouillard qui semble englober tous ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière, il n'est même pas sûr que ce soit réellement arrivé.

Le silence ne se brise qu'après qu'ils aient quitté l'appartement, quand Bucky s'arrête devant une petite boutique d'imprimerie, de laquelle il ressort un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'appareil de Steve dans une main et une petite photo en noir et blanc du blondinet dans l'autre. Steve lève les yeux en voyant sa mine ahurie surprise par l'objectif – tout en notant la qualité tout à fait respectable de la photo. Bucky se permet un léger rire et lâche que « puisque c'est ça, je la garde ».

Une ou deux heures après, lorsque Bucky quitte le cimetière pour repartir à l'armée, il dépose un petit bouquet de roses sur la tombe. Les pétales sont d'un écarlate qui rappelle à Steve la couleur du rouge à lèvres préféré de sa mère. Il ignore si Bucky les a choisies pour cette raison ou s'il les a simplement trouvées jolies, mais aux yeux du blond, ce sont les plus belles fleurs qu'il a vues sur cette tombe. Il aimerait qu'elles ne fanent jamais.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, we have stained these walls_

_With our mistakes and flaws._

 

**New York – 1942.**

 

Après des mois passés à planer au-dessus des Etats-Unis telle une épée de Damoclès, la menace de la guerre est enfin confirmée.

Suite logique de l'entrée du pays dans le conflit, l'armée a été appelée à se rendre en Europe, régiment par régiment. Il aura fallu plusieurs mois pour que ce soit au tour de Bucky, mais Steve savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lorsqu'il est revenu à Brooklyn pour sa toute dernière permission, tout fier de son uniforme et de son affectation, juste à temps pour littéralement botter les fesses d'un voyou s'en prenant au blondinet, le soldat lui a ni une ni deux annoncé son départ pour l'Angleterre, le lendemain.

Steve, quant à lui, a tout essayé pour s'enrôler, jusqu'à se proposer plusieurs fois en mentant sur ses lieux de naissance ; et il est toujours assigné à résidence.

Le soir même, une exposition de sciences futuristes a lieu à New York et Bucky tient à ce qu'ils s'y rendent, accompagnés cette fois de deux filles – parce que le soldat «doit bien profiter de sa dernière nuit». L'exposition réjouit Steve ; les filles, moins. Pas parce qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas, mais parce que les deux n'ont d'yeux que pour son ami, et que lui-même est beaucoup trop timide pour changer la donne. Il préfère s'éloigner du groupe après la représentation un peu ratée, mais non moins impressionnante, de celui qui pourrait être le plus grand génie de leur époque : Howard Stark, qui a essayé sous les yeux ébahis du public de faire voler une voiture.

Comme toute manifestation attirant le public en ce moment, une zone de l'exposition est destinée au recrutement. C'est sans surprise que Steve s'y retrouve, face à l'affiche d'un soldat dont le visage a été remplacé par un miroir. Cependant, quand le blondinet s'y regarde, il est trop petit pour que la glace reflète son visage au-dessous de la ligne de ses yeux.

 

« Allez, tu n'as pas compris le principe d'un double rencard... On emmène les filles danser ! »

 

Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps à Bucky pour le retrouver, et Steve ne saurait être plus embarrassé que d'être pris en flagrant délit devant son rêve irréalisable. Il se retourne et se retient de lâcher un soupir quand il répond :

 

« Vas-y, je vous rattraperai.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'intention, hein ? »

 

Steve baisse les yeux, réalisant combien il est stupide d'essayer de mentir à Bucky, surtout dans ces conditions. Le brun, lui, ne se gêne pas pour soupirer, lorsqu'il réplique sans cacher un instant sa désapprobation :

 

« Tu vas vraiment _encore_ faire ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une foire, je peux tenter ma chance.

\- En tant que qui ? Steve de l'Ohio ? Ils vont t'attraper – ou, pire, te foutre en prison. Tu sais très bien que c'est illégal !

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de quelques voyous dans une ruelle, Steve, le coupe Bucky, _c'est la guerre_.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument te battre ? Il y a plein d'autres boulots importants !

\- Comme quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Ramasser des morceaux de métal comme un gosse ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne compte pas finir mes jours bloqué dans une usine, Bucky. Bucky, voyons, il y a des hommes là-bas qui risquent leur vie, je n'ai aucun droit d'en faire moins qu'eux. C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas – ce n'est pas à propos de moi.

\- Exact. Parce que tu n'as rien à prouver, hein ? », rétorque le brun d'une voix lourde de sarcasmes.

 

Steve fronce les sourcils – d'une part parce que les paroles de son ami ont été plutôt inattendues, et d'autre part parce qu'il semble soudainement en colère, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Essayant de garder son calme, le blondinet demande, un peu trop tendu :

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu dis que ce n'est pas à propos de toi, mais si, ça l'a toujours été. Il s'agit de ton complexe de gamin à cause de ta santé fragile, et j'en passe. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moins bien que les autres, Steve, et que tu ne puisses pas aller à la guerre non plus. Tu peux te rendre utile autrement. Un jour prochain, ils auront besoin d'artistes comme toi pour faire des flyers de recrutement, des affiches de propagande, voire même pour dessiner des armes ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu as des tas de moyens de prouver ta valeur, pourtant tu t'acharnes à poursuivre le seul objectif que tu ne pourras pas atteindre.

\- C'est facile pour toi, remarque Steve. Tu as toujours su où tu allais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis que t'es gosse, tu parles de l'armée. Quels doute se sont présentés à toi ? Quand est-ce que tu as dû te remettre en question ? Jamais. Depuis que je te connais, tu savais que tu finirais là, en uniforme, prêt à te battre pour ton pays. Comme ton père.

\- Tu as déjà vu mon père, Steve ? »

 

Steve fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où cette question pourrat mener. Ceci dit, maintenant qu'il y pense, il se rend compte qu'il n'a presque jamais croisé le père Barnes, et surtout que Bucky ne lui en a jamais parlé pendant plus de quelques secondes.

 

« Quelques fois, peut-être, répond-il. Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand tu es gosse et que ta mère te répète que tu es le fils d'un héros de guerre, forcément, ça facilite l'idôlatrie. Mais j'ai fini par voir l'envers du décor. Il n'est jamais rentré de la guerre – il aurait pu mourir là-bas que son esprit n'aurait pas été moins absent. Alors, d'accord, il n'était pas alcoolique comme le tien, et il m'a laissé un chemin tout tracé à suivre, mais j'ai vu où ce chemin mène. Et si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais prié pour être comme toi, Steve. T'es tellement obsédé par cette idée d'aller à la guerre que tu ne comprends pas la _chance_ que tu as. »

 

Son discours est dur, et le pire est que Steve sait très bien que Bucky pense chaque mot qu'il a prononcé. Peut-être sont-ce des non-dits qu'il garde depuis des années, trop diplomate pour les balancer ainsi ; son départ imminent l'aura poussé à arrêter de porter des gants. Et Steve réalise que si Bucky ose enfin lui dire ses quatre vérités, c'est peut-être parce que son ami pense qu'il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion.

Plus encore, il comprend ce que Bucky n'admettra jamais à haute voix : _il est terrifié_.

 

« Hé, sergent ! On va danser ? »

 

Bucky se retourne et fait un signe de la main aux filles qui l'attendent en bas des escaliers, avant de leur crier :

 

« Bien sûr qu'on y va ! »

 

Dans un soupir, il se retourne vers Steve et dit :

 

« Ne fais rien de stupide avant mon retour.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu emmènes tout ce qui est stupide avec toi.

\- Tu es un enfoiré, grogne Bucky avant de prendre Steve dans ses bras.

\- Crétin. Sois prudent. »

 

Bucky le lâche et se détourne, commençant à descendre les escaliers quand Steve lance :

 

« Attends-moi pour gagner la guerre ! »

 

Le soldat se retourne pour lui faire un ridicule salut militaire, et la dernière image que Steve en garde est Bucky rejoignant les filles en leur disant que leur chanson passe.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_All that's left behind is a shadow on my mind_

_A shadow cast upon a wall is silhouette and nothing more_

_And it's all that's left behind._

 

**Nouvelle base des Avengers – 2014.**

 

« Bon sang, Rogers, tu n'aurais jamais du venir ! »

 

Tel est l'accueil que Natasha lui a offert dès qu'elle l'a vu passer la porte. Pas que Steve se soit jamais attendu à de chaleureuses retrouvailles, les démonstrations d'affection n'étant pas le fort de l'espionne – à moins qu'elle soit sous couverture, songe Steve qui garde le souvenir cuisant de la rousse l'embrassant pendant sa cavale. Ceci dit, même venant d'elle, le traitement lui parait particulièrement rude. Mais, dans l'immédiat, les sautes d'humeur de son amie sont le dernier de ses soucis.

 

« Tu croyais que j'allais gentiment attendre que tu me rendes visite ? Après ce que tu m'as dit ? Soyons sérieux, Natasha.

\- Tais-toi, crache-t-elle en regardant attentivement autour d'elle, avant de lui attraper le bras. Suis-moi. »

 

Sans se formaliser, Steve la suit dans le dédale qu'est le bâtiment. Il n'a pas l'impression de croiser beaucoup d'agents, par rapport au nombre qui devrait être en train de travailler dans cette base : sans doute est-ce voulu par Natasha qui ne semble pas compter les détours. Même une fois qu'ils sont dehors, elle ne lui adresse pas la parole avant de l'avoir emmené dans un cul-de-sac isolé plusieurs rues plus loin. Et, quand elle le fait, ce n'est toujours pas pour échanger des gentillesses.

 

« Es-tu familier avec l'expression "les murs ont des oreilles", Rogers ? A croire que je ne t'ai rien appris pendant ta cavale !

\- Pardon, je n'étais pas au courant que l'on était en cavale _chez Tony_ , ironise-t-il.

\- _Surtout_ chez lui, oui, soupire-t-elle en surmontant son nez d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Etant donné que tu as été vu là-bas, si jamais qui que ce soit te demande, tu es venu pour que je te parle de la Sokovie. C'est d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est l'excuse que j'ai donnée quand j'ai parlé de te rendre visite. Sauf que tu m'as devancée.

\- Mais pourquoi faire autant de secrets ? »

 

Encore une fois, Natasha lâche un soupir, et cette fois elle ne paraît plus en colère, seulement fatiguée. Elle hésite quelques instants avant d'admettre :

 

« Il se pourrait que j'ai oublié de préciser que Fury m'a enjoint de ne rien dire.

\- De ne rien _me_ dire, plutôt ?

\- Non, de ne rien dire à personne. Enfin, oui, ton nom en particulier a été évoqué, mais... Comprends-le, ajoute-t-elle en voyant Steve rouler des yeux, tu crois vraiment qu'il a recherché Barnes seulement pour te faire plaisir ? Pour Fury, il s'agit avant tout d'une menace, et tu sais comment ça se passe.

\- Oui, je sais, Fury a pour politique d'éliminer les menaces avant de s'assurer qu'elles causeront des problèmes. J'ai vu le projet Insight.

\- Le projet Insight est foutu, Steve.

\- Pas les convictions de Fury.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais il n'est pas si pressé de se débarrasser de Barnes. Surtout depuis que j'ai souligné combien il pourrait nous être utile s'il retrouvait ses esprits. »

 

Loin de rassurer Steve, la nouvelle le sidère.

 

« Vous comptez vous servir de lui, réalise-t-il sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son dégoût. _Encore_.

\- Oui, eh bien j'essaie de le sauver comme je peux, et bizarrement, les arguments ne foisonnent pas en sa faveur. Essaie de marchander la vie d'un danger public avant de t'en prendre à moi – surtout avec Fury. Si Barnes a seulement des yeux braqués sur lui à l'heure qu'il est, et pas des snipers, c'est grâce à moi. »

 

Le coeur n'y est pas, néanmoins Steve acquiesce. Il sait bien que Natasha essaie d'arranger les choses comme elle peut ; sa manière de le faire est simplement très différente de celle que Steve aurait employée. Et peut-être est-ce pour le mieux. Il a beau respecter Fury, il tient en horreur certaines de ses idées, méthodes, ainsi que sa conviction qu'il faut enchaîner la population pour la protéger. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu convaincre leur supérieur, tandis que l'espionne sait quels arguments avancer pour faire pencher la balance.

S'il y a bien quelque chose que Steve a encore du mal à concevoir à propos de ce nouveau siècle, c'est que les luttes se déroulant entre quatre murs, avec des mots pour seules armes, sont parfois bien aussi acharnées que celles que l'on mène sur le champ de bataille.

 

« Bref, c'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction que Fury souhaitait que tu ne saches rien. Et aussi parce qu'il est hors de question que tu agisses pour le moment. Il va avoir besoin des Avengers pour agir en Sokovie, et on ne peut pas se permettre que tu ne sois pas au top.

\- En Sokovie ? Alors tu ne me demandes pas vraiment de mentir.

\- Les meilleurs mensonges contiennent leur part de vérité.

\- Evidemment, ça te connaît.

\- Fury ne doit pas savoir que tu es au courant. C'est compris ?

\- Il n'en saura rien, je te le promets. »

 

Natasha acquiesce, clairement rassurée, mais elle n'en a pas fini.

 

« Personne ne doit savoir, même. On ne veut surtout pas que ça s'ébruite. Si Tony l'apprend et qu'il commence à fouiner dans les dossiers, on est foutus.

\- A cause d'Howard ?

\- Précisément.

\- Il devrait savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu peux oublier ta foutue honnêteté un instant, Steve ? Convaincre Fury de laisser la vie sauve à Barnes, c'est une chose, mais Tony ? Si jamais il apprend ce que ton cher ami a fait, ce sera la guerre. Je ne rigole pas. Il ne doit pas savoir, conclut-elle en séparant bien ses mots. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Barnes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? »

 

Sans surprise, Natasha ne répond pas, et bien malin serait celui capable alors de lire son esprit. Simplement, elle lâche, avant de se détourner :

 

« Sois patient, Rogers. »

 

Il acquiesce. Que ce soit à la surface de la terre ou sous la glace, cela fait des décennies qu'il attend de pouvoir rejoindre Bucky.

Steve peut bien attendre quelques mois encore.

 


End file.
